Night Time Is For Lovers
by SamFlamPanda
Summary: Post Breaking dawn. Renee and Phil come to visit Bella and Edward. Esme decides after a long week without seeing her husband she cant hold back any longer. Her and Carlisle enjoy some loving through the night. Rated M for smut...


**Just a little something i thought up whilst i was bored one evening. Carlisle and Esme are by far my favourite characters throughout the series, i just have pure love for them**

**Disclaimer:: Stephanie Meyer owns all, i'm just borrowing them for a little fun and all original idea's are hers and in no way my own.**

**Please enjoy...**

"Carlisle" I whispered into my Husbands ear "Is it time for us to go to bed yet?"

Bella's Mother and Step-Father were staying with us for the week-end, tonight was the first night we would really be putting our human facade to good use. So far the evening had gone well, Renee and Phil had disappeared to the restaurant for their tea, leaving us free from having to make up excuses to why we were all not eating, something that was going to be unavoidable for the rest of the weekend. Bella was enjoying having her Mother around even if it had been slightly awkward at first, what with her looking completely different, but Renée, similarly to Charlie had decided the less she knew about the whole situation then the better, which was good for us. Emmett particularly loved pretending to be human, he had perfected sneezing down to a tee, and loved running to use the bathroom, everyone else seemed to be bored by it. Especially myself, as I watched the clock slowly tick past 9 o'clock.

Carlisle looked down at me and smiled, we were sitting together on the settee, my head resting on his shoulder, not really watching the film that was on, more enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Not yet darling" He replied "Human's don't normally sleep this early" He pressed a kiss into the top of my head and I sighed inwardly

"We won't be sleeping though, will we?" I muttered glancing over at Renee and Phil to make sure they weren't paying attention to us "There are far better things I can think of to do with you"

Carlisle smirked and pressed his lips to the top of my head "That's very tempting, but you have to remember we are pretending to be human's, and they wouldn't go to bed this early when they had guests"

"But I'm bored" I moaned "I've barely seen you all week as it is, and now we cant even be alone together"

"Soon my love" He answered.

"Stupid humans" I muttered under my breath

I settled my head back down on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could hear Alice and Jasper softly talking upstairs, Rose and Emmett giggling in their room. Bella and Edward were catching up with Renée and Phil; I could see no reason why Carlisle and I shouldn't go to 'bed'. After all the majority of our 'children' had.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed yet Carlisle?" I asked him a few minutes later, gently stroking his chest

"We can't Renée and Phil are guests in our house, we should at least stay downstairs until they want to go to sleep, it would be rude otherwise"

"They are perfectly happy with Bella and Edward, can't we just say we're tired?"

"Half an hour I promise"

"That's too long" I grumbled under my breath

Carlisle laughed out loud, causing Renée and Phil to snap their heads around and look at us, they hadn't heard us talking and Carlisle laughing had took them by surprise.

"Sorry," Carlisle said to them before looking back down at me "You're acting a little spoilt there darling" He whispered

"I am not; I just want to be alone with my husband, is that too much to want?" I said, and taking matters into my own hand, I moved closer to him, and started to kiss his neck. My hand flew down to the front of his trousers and I started to massage him through them gently, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward glaring at us disapprovingly and suppressed a giggle. Carlisle's eyes fluttered to a close, as my lips worked their way up his jaw line, I kissed the side of his lips, an I knew that it was with some effort that he pushed me away.

"Not here darling" He whispered stroking my hair "You go up now, and I'll be there in 5"

"Promise?" I asked although I already knew the answer

"I would never lie to you Esme" I kissed him quickly on the lips, pretended to Yawn before standing up and stretching my arms

"Well, I'm going to bed now" I said to the room at large, four people said goodnight, and I kissed each of them on the cheek before I started towards the stairs

"I'll be up in a minute darling" Said Carlisle, I blew him a kiss and then flew up the stairs and into our room, I paced eagerly, too anxious to sit down, slowly counting down the minutes in my head. However, much I couldn't get enough of my husbands company, this week we hadn't had a whole 2 minutes together just being alone, and now, the time we would get to be alone had taken up by Renée and Phil's visit. Not that I minded, I just wanted to be alone and uninterrupted with my husband, not having to worry about precious human ears that may hear too much.

I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed when Carlisle finally emerged, my face lit up as he entered the room, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Edward is telling us to be quiet tonight" Laughed Carlisle as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him "I told him we'd do our best"

A small giggle escaped my lips "Well, I can't promise anything"

"And I wouldn't ask you to" He said and was at my side at an instant "How has your day been, my love?" He asked

"Slow," I replied "Painstakingly slow. I've wanted to be with you all day Carlisle" I quickly moved so I was sitting on his lap, facing him, our faces level, noses almost touching

"Well you've got me now, and I'm all yours for the next ten hours" He purred

I squealed in delight, and before I could stop myself pressed my lips against his own delectable ones. He responded instantaneously, his hands flying to my hips pulling me closer, my hands tangled in that sleek blonde hair. His mouth opened and invited my tongue inside, eagerly; they met, dancing together, my need for him increasing by the second. He started to grind against me, and I felt his arousal begin to make itself known to my womanhood, he groaned slightly in my mouth, his hands holding my hips tighter. He flipped us over so I was lying down underneath him, not breaking the kiss; he continued to grind against me, making me more and more aroused. His hands expertly worked on the buttons of my blouse and then ripped it from my body, my skirt was tattered in seconds, and soon his clothes were lying in rags next to mine. He finally broke the kiss to snap my bra with his teeth, roughly pulling it from my body. He trailed his tongue down over my stomach, until he reached the top of my knickers, with the same respect he had shown my bra, he tore my panties open with his teeth, removing them from me with one swift motion. I writhed underneath him, eager for his touch, no longer feeling embarrassed about the way his eyes roamed my body, glazed with passion, and lust, and ecstasy but most of all love. After all, it was my Carlisle.

He dipped his tongue and slowly began to lick my clit, I moaned at his touch, my hands gripping his hair pushing him closer. He moved lower until he could finally push his tongue inside my core, I groaned as it swirled inside me, his speed never failing to amaze me.

"Carlisle…" I moaned "I need you, I've needed you all day, I cant hold on if you're going to tease me" I said through gritted teeth

He moved his head back up to mine and kissed me, it was urgent and full of want, desperate but loving, rough but safe, he pulled away his golden eyes locked with mine, it was his way of asking if I was ready, he always asked, no matter how long we had been together, his gentlemanly ways always made him ask. I nodded quickly and he dipped his head and thrust into me. I groaned out in ecstasy, finally being connected with him, it had seemed so long. He began pounding faster as I grabbed onto his buttocks trying to push him deeper inside me. He growled lowly as his pace increased, each thrust eliciting another moan from my mouth. I knew we were both close; I bit down on my lip as I felt my orgasm ready to explode.

"Kiss me" I moaned, his head moved down to mine, his rhythm not slowing one bit and kissed me urgently, silencing me somewhat when I climaxed. I felt my walls clench around him and then his release as mine sent him over the edge. He moaned my name against my mouth, before pulling slowly out of me, and resting his head on my shoulder, my fingers absently stroking those fine hairs at the back of his neck. We lay silently for a few minutes, feeling the need to catch our breath. The smell of our sex hung heavy in the air.

"I didn't realize how much I'd missed you this week darling" He murmured

"I knew how much I missed you, I always miss you" I whispered

"Even now?" He asked leaning up to look at me

"Not right this minute, but I will, when you stop touching me, whenever you leave the room, when you're hand touches someone else, all little silly things that I know you can't help, but I cant stop missing you"

He sighed sadly "I miss you too sweetie, whenever we're not together, but you know we have forever and after to be together"

"I know, I could never forget that"

He pulled me under the cover of our bed and we nestled together as close as we could be.

"Sometimes, I wish I could sleep next to you, hold you in my arms as I dreamed peacefully of you. And wake up groggily, and the first thing I see when I open my eyes would be you, your beauty and your delectable grace. But then, I think, if we slept, my time with you would be less, and I can't even begin to think about that." Carlisle muttered lowly, his lips a soft purr of vibration

"I know what you mean" I replied "To sleep through the night, knowing that I'm safe in your arms, dreaming only of you, I wonder sometimes, what my dreams would be like, what would happen. But I'm so glad, we have this time to be together, what we have now is better than sleep Carlisle" I smiled "Humans don't have this advantage, think of Renée and Phil, they will go to sleep, but I get to be here next to you all night, doing whatever I want in the privacy of our room and they don't have that"

"I guess I couldn't ask for anything more" He kissed me gently on the lips "I love you" He whispered against my ear

"I love you more" I smiled

"Not possible" He grinned

**That's all, thank you reading, please review and let me know what you think, would make me super happy**

**-Sam xxx**


End file.
